


A Merger of a Different Kind

by crammit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the BrittanaCon Prompt Project: Prompt - Brittana as CEO's of rival companies who are secretly getting it on. Rated M for sex and language</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merger of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done.
> 
> A/N: Big thanks to Uvaack for creating and running this Prompt Project for BrittanaCon!! I can't imagine the amount of work that goes into not only organizing it but coordinating everything with the authors and the prompts and then getting everything accounted for and made available to the fandom. I just wanted to give her a shout out for all her hard work and for creating such a fun project for me to participate in. These prompts, not just the ones I took, were awesome and I can't wait to read all the other author's submissions.
> 
> A/N: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. After the Con, I will be taking my prompts and posting them under my fanfiction.net and AO3 accounts.

“Where is she?”

Santana looks away from the first quarter report on her laptop and tries to control her smirk at the sound of fast approaching footsteps, the clicking of high heels punctuating each frantic warning given by Santana’s first assistant.

“Miss Pierce, I’m afraid you can’t go in there. Miss Lopez is a very busy woman and is currently…”

“Trying to fuck me.” Brittany’s voice is sharp as she bursts into the office with Santana’s assistant following quickly behind her.

Leaning back in her executive chair, Santana crosses her legs and folds her hands over her stomach, smiling at her flustered assistant to reassure her before looking directly at Brittany. “Miss Pierce, such language. As I have been in my office all day, I’m not sure how you believe I have made an attempt to be intimate with you but I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t disrespect my assistant like that.”

Santana’s stomach tightens at the look that flashes across Brittany’s face, her high ponytail accentuating the curve of her eyes as she glares at Santana. Allowing for a brief moment of appreciation for the power suit adorning Brittany’s body, Santana has to control the urge to bite her lip as she notices that the camisole under Brittany’s black blazer might just be the thinnest garment Santana has ever seen. The blue is a perfect match to Brittany’s eyes and Santana indulges herself, tightening her legs and enjoying the pulse it brings between her thighs as she prepares herself for Brittany’s response.

“Don’t play coy, Santana. The Gibson deal was mine. I’ve been working to close that deal for months and suddenly I get a call today that they’ve decided to go with another company. _Your company_. I don’t know what bush league tactics you pulled to get them to agree to what is no doubt an inferior deal but you won’t get away with it. The letter of intent was already signed and suddenly they are backing out, letting me know that they are sorry but your company is “better suited” for their needs.”

While Brittany was talking, she walked closer and closer to Santana’s desk and so her next words were delivered with her palm next to Santana’s laptop, bent at the waist and allowing Santana an unobstructed view of her chest. Well aware that her assistant was still in the room, Santana gritted her teeth, keeping the smile on her face as she watched Brittany’s mouth form her next words.

“Next time you fuck me like this, do me the courtesy of at least taking me to dinner first. If you think there won’t be repercussions for your actions, you are sorely mistaken. I hope the deal tanks and your shareholders run screaming for the hills.”

“I appreciate your best wishes, Miss Pierce, but I’m pretty sure all my shareholders are going to run screaming for are their portfolios as they watch how much money I’m making for our company.” Standing up, Santana makes her way around her desk, ignoring the way Brittany watches her, and walks over to her assistant.

Placing her hand gently on her assistant’s elbow, Santana guides her toward the office door, quickly scanning the front lobby to make sure no one else is around. “Martha, I believe Miss Pierce and I have a few things to discuss in order to calm this unfortunate matter down. Would you do me a favor and run down to Parson’s Bakery and grab a couple of lattes for us?”

Santana pauses at the doorway as Martha looks over Santana’s shoulder, her gaze landing on Brittany briefly before she leans closer to Santana. “Are you sure? I can call Tim in security and have him come up here and escort Miss Pierce out of your office. The way she just burst in here…”

As Martha trails off, Santana has to clench her hand hidden behind the door jamb as the memory of Brittany barging into her office has her wanting to moan. Clearing her throat, Santana fixes an easy smile to her face, ignoring the dampness she can feel between her thighs as she stands up a little straighter. “I’ll be fine, Martha. Honestly. She’s harmless. Just use the corporate card and get yourself something while you’re there. If anything comes up, I promise I’ll call Tim myself.”

With another reassuring smile to her assistant, Santana watches for a few minutes as Martha gathers her purse and heads into the executive elevator. Giving a small wave to her assistant as the elevator doors close, Santana turns back and heads into her office, shutting and locking the door before walking over to a panel on the side wall. Ignoring Brittany for a moment, Santana punches in her code and pushes one of the buttons, her office cast into a muted orange glow as the privacy blinds come down from the ceiling and block out most of the light from the sunset outside. With a small click they connect with the windowsill and the sound prompts Santana to move, her strides carrying her directly to where Brittany is still leaning over her desk.

“Harmless?”

Santana grins at the affronted tone of Brittany’s voice, her hands reaching for Brittany’s hips as she opens her mouth to reply. Before she can say anything, Brittany spins around and grips the back of Santana’s neck, pulling her forward as she reaches up with her other hand, two fingers sliding into Santana’s mouth just as Santana notices that Brittany’s pants are unbuttoned. Holding onto Brittany’s wrist, Santana groans at the taste of Brittany’s wetness, her tongue tracing the long digits as Brittany stares at her. “I _am_ actually mad at you.”

Dragging her teeth across the tips of Brittany’s fingers, Santana pulls them from her mouth and steps closer, one of her hands sliding across the open waistband of Brittany’s pants to palm the soft curve of her ass. “The Gibson deal was bullshit. You would have lost money after a few months so really, I saved you the hassle. Those idiots don’t even realize that we’re acquiring them. They think we’re partnering with them.”

“I could have used their technology, Santana.” The petulant tone of Brittany’s voice ends on a moan as Santana brings both hands to Brittany’s hips and pushes her pants down, catching her underwear on her thumbs and pulling those down as well. Standing quickly, Santana pops open the buttons on Brittany’s suit jacket, leaning closer to run her nose across Brittany’s throat, inhaling deeply at the smell of Brittany’s perfume.

Santana drags her bottom lip over Brittany’s chin, her hands running teasingly across Brittany’s lower back before running the backs of her fingers over the front of Brittany’s thighs. She’s aching to kiss Brittany but something tugging in her chest pushes her to reassure Brittany before taking this any further. Meeting her gaze, Santana places a soft kiss on Brittany’s parted mouth, her voice soft in a way that only Brittany gets to hear. “You’ll have it. You’ll propose buying the company from us, I’ll complain to my board and fight you on it, we’ll come to terms a month later, and I’ll give it to you.”

Returning Santana’s kiss with equal softness, Brittany smiles slightly before turning around, placing her palms on top of Santana’s desk as she looks over her shoulder. Spreading her legs wider, Brittany gives in to the real reason she came to see Santana, knowing that the assistant won’t be gone for too much longer. “How about you give it to me right now?”

Heat flashes across Santana’s body at Brittany’s request and for a second she just stands there, lust pooling hot and wet between her legs and part of her wants to drop to her knees and pleasure Brittany that way. Knowing that the few blocks away that she sent her assistant isn’t nearly enough time for her to indulge the way she truly wants to, Santana exhales sharply, moving slightly to Brittany’s side so she can slide her right hand between Brittany’s thighs. Placing her other hand next to Brittany’s on her desk, Santana rests her chin on Brittany’s shoulder and watches her face, her nipples tightening as Brittany’s mouth drops open on a high pitched whine as soon as Santana starts to move. Using just the tip of her middle finger, Santana spreads more of Brittany’s wetness across her clit, her finger moving slowly despite their time constraint. Santana presses closer to Brittany, her hips moving against Brittany’s ass in a feeble attempt to relieve some of the ache between her own legs as she feels Brittany’s clit harden, the slick feel of it bringing a moan from deep within Santana’s chest.

Her voice barely a whisper, Brittany turns her head, her eyes closed as she pleads with Santana. “Inside.”

Using two fingers to rub against Brittany’s clit, Santana moves her hand a little faster, her palm wet with Brittany’s arousal as she shakes her head. “We don’t have time.”

Grinding her teeth, Brittany arches her back further, opening her knees a little wider as she finally opens her eyes and looks at Santana over her shoulder. “Just…do it. Fucking do it, Santana. You owe me after today. Give me something to think about in my ride back across town after I leave here.”

Hesitating, Santana gives in at the whispered _please_ that falls from Brittany’s mouth, her fingers sliding inside of Brittany, the wet heat forcing another groan from Santana. Bringing her other hand to Brittany’s side, Santana leans back slightly and starts to fuck Brittany in earnest, wet noises filling the office as Brittany moves her hips in time with Santana’s thrusts. Sweat is trickling down Santana’s back under her dress shirt and she can feel her underwear sticking to her as she looks down and watches her fingers moving between Brittany’s legs. The feel of Brittany tightening around her fingers drives Santana to move faster, eager to bring her over the edge and knowing that Brittany won’t be the only one thinking about this encounter after she leaves Santana’s office.

Stilling her hips, Brittany lets Santana fuck her, pleasure contracting her muscles as her fingers scrape across the top of Santana’s desk. Knowing she needs just a little bit more, Brittany gets as far as moaning Santana’s name before Santana once again has two fingers against Brittany’s clit, rubbing just a little harder and faster as she encourages Brittany to let go. A few more seconds pass before Brittany feels her orgasm wash over her, Santana’s free hand covering Brittany’s mouth as the ding of the elevator rings out across the empty lobby outside of Santana’s office. Slipping her fingers inside of Brittany, Santana closes her eyes as she feels Brittany come, the fluttering around her fingertips causing Santana’s clit to pulse, her thighs pressing together to prolong the small pleasure.

Letting go of Brittany’s mouth, Santana leans over her desk and pushes on the intercom, her eyes tracing over Brittany’s face as her assistant answers. “We’ll be out in a moment, Martha.”

“No problem, Santana.”

As the intercom clicks off, Santana gently removes her fingers, kissing Brittany’s shoulder in apology as she moans at the loss. “Stay here.”

Walking into her executive bathroom, Santana wets a washcloth with warm water and walks back over to where Brittany is leaning against her desk, her pulse jumping at look of Brittany half undressed and staring at her. As Brittany’s hands go to her shoulders, Santana gently cleans Brittany’s thighs, taking a few teasing moments to move the washcloth between Brittany’s legs, kissing Brittany at her shaky laugh.

“If you keep doing that, Martha is going to come knocking on the door wondering why _just a moment_ turned into another hour.”

Grinning, Santana uses the other side of the washcloth to dry Brittany as best she can, putting the washcloth on the corner of her desk as she helps Brittany pull her pants up, stopping her before she can close her suit jacket. Sliding her hands over Brittany’s ribs, Santana pulls her into a hug, her hands splayed wide across Brittany’s back under her jacket. Brittany can feel Santana’s heart racing against her chest and she turns her head, pressing a kiss to Santana’s temple as she pulls her a little closer. “I feel bad that I have to go. I don’t want to leave you like this, especially after that spectacular orgasm you just gave me. And, actually, hell…I just don’t want to leave.”

Sighing deeply, Santana nods her head, knowing exactly how Brittany feels. Leaning back, she finally kisses her, putting aside all the complications of their situation and just giving in to the here and now with this beautiful woman who started out as a rival and somehow managed to become so much more. Removing her hands from Brittany’s back, Santana cups her jaw and holds the kiss, memorizing the feel of Brittany against her before ending the kiss, her hands buttoning Brittany’s jacket before stepping back. Santana knows that this dance that they do is necessary, at least for now. The ramifications, both professional and personal, if their complicated relationship got out could be devastating for both of their companies. Despite their dalliances becoming more frequent and more laden with feelings rather than the furious fucking they engaged in when their companies first started vying for the same business, they’ve yet to figure out a way to make this work without compromising almost everything in their lives.

Grabbing Brittany’s hand, Santana kisses her knuckles, holding her gaze as she answers Brittany. “I wish things could be different. Not just now and not just because I feel like I’m going to die if you don’t touch me. But just…you…this… _us_ …it’s…”

“I know.”

“We’ll figure this out, Brittany. I don’t know how, but we will.”

Kissing Santana one more time, Brittany stands up straight and, still holding Santana’s hand, walks them over to the office door. “I know we will. We have to so we will.”

Brittany smiles at Santana, letting go of her hand before unlocking the door. Inhaling deeply, Brittany pulls the door open, taking a step forward before turning back to look at Santana. “Don’t think you can sweet talk your way out of every deal you pull out from under my feet, Miss Lopez. A free coffee and some platitudes aren’t nearly enough to make me forget that you’ve cost my company money. This isn’t over. Believe me.”

The double meaning behind Brittany’s last words are sealed with the quick wink she throws Santana’s way before she heads to Martha’s desk to collect her coffee, thanking her with a smile before walking across the lobby to wait for the elevator. As the elevator doors close, carrying Brittany away from her, Santana walks over and takes her own coffee, thanking Martha and asking not to be disturbed.

Shutting the door behind her, Santana once again heads to the panel on the wall and raises the privacy blinds, taking a seat at her desk. Exhaling loudly, she looks at her laptop again, the spreadsheet on it blurring as she looks past it to the washcloth still sitting on the corner of her desk. The memory of her tryst with Brittany has Santana taking a long sip of her coffee, rubbing her hands across her face as she closes the first quarter report and opens her file on the Gibson deal. She may not be able to be with Brittany just yet but this Gibson deal will be a good first step to clearing the way for them not having to hide their relationship any longer. Forcibly pushing her lingering arousal aside, Santana dives into the file, determined to make her earlier promise to Brittany a reality.

“Gibson won’t know what hit them.”


End file.
